curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
B.J.Ward (actress)
Betty Jean Ward (born September 16, 1944), professionally known as B. J. Ward, is an American actress. She is the creator and star of Stand-Up Opera, a musical one-woman show, as well as being a licensed aviator. Voice acting career Ward is best known as a voice actress. Her animation voice credits include: * Scarlett on G.I. Joe * The title role on Jana of the Jungle * Deena Strong on Robo Force— The Revenge of Nazgar * Betty Ross in The Incredible Hulk * Panky and Punkin on The Pink Panther and Sons * Casey Kelp, Celia and Lil' Seaweed in Snorks * Bjørn's wife in The Little Troll Prince * Velma in four Scooby-Doo direct-to-DVD films, (Nicole Jaffe would re-assume the role in 2003, and Mindy Cohn and Kate Micucci would voice the character from 2004 and 2015 onward). * Betty Rubble in various Flintstones media throughout the 1980s, 1990s, and early 2000s. * Princess Allura, Witch Haggar and all female voices in Voltron (English dub), with the exception of Queen Merla, who is voiced by Tress MacNeille * Melissa Duck in The Duxorcist on Daffy Duck's Quackbusters * Lady from The Biskitts * Violet Gray from Peanuts * Tom's Owner from Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Whopper in Pound Puppies * Butch in The Little Rascals * Dr. Erica Slade in Sky Commanders * Elektra in Space Stars * Harmond in TaleSpin * Tommy Stubbins in The Voyages of Doctor Dolittle * Mrs. Brown in Paddington Bear * Mage, Halinor in W.I.T.C.H. * Teresa Bobcat (Bubsy's niece) and Ally Cassandra in the Bubsy pilot episode. * Fanny Frog in Saturday Supercade (Frogger segment) * Iris the computer in The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Winnie Woodpecker in The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Small Foot in Challenge of the GoBots * Glinda the Good Witch of the North in The Wizard of Oz * Wonder Woman in The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians * Shaggy's Mom, Sugie, Evil Babysitter, Rona Lickton and others in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Grumpella in The Little Engine That Could * The Queen of Hearts in The Pagemaster (Her only line is to scream "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" at Richard Tyler, the main character of the movie) * Singing voice of Judy Jetson in Rockin' with Judy Jetson * Googie and Repulsa in Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Rusty Nails in The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound * Galli in Gallavants * Megellenic in The Pebble and the penguin. * Mrs.Bucktooth in Christopher and Holly a.k.a. The Bears Who Saved Christmas * Aunt Margaret in Curious George * Joel's mother in Ben 10 (Episode "Big Fat Alien Wedding") * Queen Bea in 2 Stupid Dogs (Episode "Queen Bea") * M3 in Batman: The Animated Series (episode "The Lion and the Unicorn") * Witch Hag in Samurai Jack (Episode XXX) * Mayor Waters in The Spectacular Spider-Man (Episode "Persona") * Doctor Bittersweet in Totally Spies (Episode "Passion Patties") * Duke's Mom, Connie Hauser in G.I. Joe: Renegades (Episode "Homecoming Part One") * Dr. Asinovskovich, Lady, and Woman in Regular Show (Episode "Grilled Cheese Deluxe") * The Mistress of Baskerville Manor in Droopy, Master Detective (Episode "Sherlock Droopy") * Brunhilda Bear and Buttercup Bear in The New Yogi Bear Show (Episode "Yogi De Beargerac") * Raye Fay in Monster in My Pocket: The Big Scream * Additional voices in The Bugs Bunny Show * Additional voices in Mighty Max * Additional voices in Captain Planet and the Planeteers Category:Curious George Actors Category:Female Actresses Category:Living People